When in Africa
by Steff Meyer the 2nd
Summary: Edward and his twin sister, Alice are sent to Zimbabwe after one to many drunk nights out. They have to stay with their Godfamily, Renee, Charlie, and nerdy Isabella. But has that nerd girl they knew 5 years ago changed and found a new sense of adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Come on. Stop being so ridiculous. It's really not going to be that bad." My mother stated.

"Your mother is right. You two really just need to give Zimbabwe a chance. I mean, look out the window. Does it truly not amaze you?" In truth, the scenery truly was amazing. I could see

all the wildlife and the perfect sunny skies, but I still despised it. My twin sister, Alice, and I glared at them. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to say that that to us! They pretty much

just kicked us out of the _country_ just because of a few slightly out of control parties. I could tell Alice thought the same thing.

She huffed and looked out the window, grimacing in digust. I could tell mom was on the verge of screaming at us. Well, ain't tha damn good for her?!? I was pretty fucking mad at her,

too! I knew it was her who came up with the idea to send us to Africa to stay with my Godparents and my freak of a Godsister, Isabella. It was her who kicked us out of our own home!

Dad was just doing whatever she wanted. just like he always did!

Ugh! I hated them both!

I shuddered at the thought of having to spend 6 months with that dork Isabella. I mean, I hadn't seen her since we were twelve, but she was a complete freakshow back then! I mean,

she had braces, glasses, pimples, everything a boy could despise in a girl. Not to mention, her nose was always burried in a book, the nerd that she was! It may have been 5 years since

I'd seen her, but I was pretty sure she hadn't changed much.

I looked over at Alice, noticing she was still staring out the window in disdain. I grabbed my iphone out of my pocket at almost the exact same time Alice grabbed hers. There's twin

telepothy for you! I started texting her.

Edward- _Can you believe them! Do U hate them as much as I do rite now???_

Alice- _Probably more. How could the send us to this god awful place. I mean, there's not a mall within a 100 mile radius! And we have to stay with Isabella. :(_

Edward- _Of course. U would be thinkin of shoppin rite now. And I know, that girl was a complete freak!!! Talk about a nerd!_

Alice- _I kno. UGH. I suppose she wouldn't kno about any good shopping places, would she.._

Edward- _Not likely, compared 2 the plaid ang ugly skirts she used to wear._

Alice- _*Shudders*_

Suddenly, Alice and I were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the speakers of our private jet. "We will start descending in exactly 1 and a half minutes. Please turn of all cellular

devices and/or any other machines hat could disrupt the plane's signal and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you." I turned my phone off and noticed that my dad was sighing and hanging up on someone on his

Blackberry. It was probably buisiness with Med Co. Everythins=g is nowadays. Ever since he founded that damn company he's been on his Blackberry every second of the day.

Alice and I sighed and shared one more despair-filled look before buckling our seatbelts and leaning our heads against the chairs.

I felt the jet slowly start to descend into the small airport, covered in dust. Wow. This'll be a big change from Forks. Maybe it won't be so bad, being able to work on my tan. My hope

suddenly diminished when I remembered who we were staying with. The grimace appeared on my face yet again.

"Thank you and I hope you had a greatt flight, Cullens."

I mumbled "whatever", and slowly, solemly stretched up to the compartment to get mine and Alice bags. She moped around me, not the usual energetic, excited Alice she always was.

Might as well get it over with. I walked down to aisle and stepped out of the jet, holding my breath. Luckily, as Renee and Charlie came into view, Isabella was no where to be seen. The

nerd probably had her head buried in a book and was too nervous to come out of her stupid little cave. I thought this with an internal sneer.

"Hey, Renee. Hey, Charlie." Alice and I chorused, mumbling.

"Hello, kids. Sorry you have to be sent here, but we promise it'll be pretty fun." Charlie said with a grin. Charlie was a cool guy. He always used to bring Alice and I candy when we were

kids. I smiled and lightly thanked him, as did Alice. We said our rude goodbyes to our parents and they left to go back on the jet. I could tell they were genuinely upset about leaving us,

and even though I hated to admit it, I knew they thought this was for the best.

We exchanged a quiet, melancholy conversation with our Godparents about what they did here in Zimbabwe, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was desperate to ask about Isabella,

but I just couldn't build up the courage to do it.

Suddenly, Alice blurted out, "So, where's Isabella. We've been dying to see our Godsister for quite some time." I almost laughed out loud when she said that. I was slightly curious about

how she looked as a teenage-nerd, though. Hahaha.

Renee and Charlie shared a confused glance for a second and then Renee answered, still in a slightly confused and nervous tone. "Ummm... she's down at the river. Should be back any

minute now."

Just as she said that, I saw something come over a hill, causing quite a commotion. A low, loud rumbling and snorting sound started off in the distance.

"Oh, shit. She's done it again." Charlie mumbled. Sharing a freaked look with Renee.

A girl appeared at the top of the hill, running incredibly fast. I couldn't help my jaw dropping when I saw her beauty, and the fact tha she was accomponied by a leopard, only a few steps

ahead of her. The girl had long, curly Mahogany hair that hung in ringlets framing her face. She was wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top and had incredible, tan skin that seemed o

have no blemishes whatsover. Her eyes were the most amazing part, though. They were a perfect rich chocolate brown, with gorgeous highlights in them. I was brought out of my daze,

when I heard her screaming "Run, run!" and when I saw the huge herd of water buffalo following after her. The most amazing thing, though, was that she was smiling. A herd of angry

water buffalo were following her and she was _smiling_? Who _was_ his girl!?!

Charlie put a hand on his face and started running, dragging us all along with him until we reached the side of the house. I peeked over the side only to see the girl already inches from it.

God, she was fast! She raced past the house and to the side, collapsing behind a small building, a seperate part of the mansion. The leopard following her. Oh no! What if it attacked her?

"There's Bella for you." Charlie said, rolling his eyes. I gaped a him, and then at _Bella _who was now inches away from the leopard.

"Shouldn't we go help her!?! The leopard is going to attack her!"I had to yell, for the herd had finally reached us and was making a deafening noise. I still couldn't believe what I was

hearing. THAT was Bella. The complete nerd had turned into a complete and utter beauty!?!

"Oh, that? Of cours, not. That's her pet, Amira." he said as if I was an idiot.

"She has LEOPARD... for a PET?!?"

"It's common here in Africa. Well, not exactly common. But we have a few other pet animals that call our veteraniray (SPELLED IT WRONG! I KNOW!) clinic home." Renne said in a kind

voice.

OK, so she's beutiful, adventurous, and has a leopard for a pet? HOT!

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. I think I'm going to make this one pretty long. It's my first All-Human story. BTW, sorry about the mispellings, my 't' and 'i' keys aren't working very well. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND FAVE!!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE NO QUITTING STORY

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys! I just thought I should tell you that I;m finally working on the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I should have the next chapter up by tomorow or the **

**day after! Once again, sorry for taking so long. My laptop broke:( But now I got a new one and I will start updating more regularly on this story. Thanks for reading! Bye:) Oh, and **

**by the way, I AM NOT QUITTING ON THIS STORY:)**


	3. Chapter 2

Once the deafening roar of hooves against dirt had stopped, Isabella slowly walked over to us. Her eyes were on the ground, but I could see the slightest smirk on her mouth as she and

her pet leopard slowly walked over to us. Once she reached us, she looked up and, seeing the amazed and bewildered expressions on Alice and I's faces, she cracked up, rolling on the

floor laughing and almost landing on her leopard in the process. Amira backed up and roared what I supposed was a leopard chuckle. Charlie gave an exasperated sigh and threw his

hands up.

"Bella," he began in a stern and not even slightly amused voice, "how could you do this again? Eventually you're really going to hurt someone, probably yourself. And while we have

guests?! I know this is not how your mother and I raised you to behave."

Bella finally stopped laughing, but still had a gorgeous shine on her face from the adrenaline rush. She was positively glowing.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. And sorry to you, too." she said looking up at us, with an adorable pout. We were all putty in her hands. I thought Alice's pout was unbeatable, but Bella's won by a

landslide. Charlie sighed, once again, but in defeat."

"Oh, it's okay, baby girl. Just don't do it again." Charlie said, Isabella's smile growing with each continuing word.

"Thanks daddy, won't happen again!" she stated over her shoulder, her leopard and her already running off, "Oh, and welcome to Africa!" she yelled at us before disappearing behind the

house.

Alice and I both slowly turned to Charlie and Renee. I was sure we looked like fish with our mouths wide open like they were, but we simply couldn't help it. The weird, shy Isabella that

we were forced to visit as children had turned into a girl with a leopard as a pet who seemed to enjoy starting buffalo herd stampedes.

"You said 'again'..." Alice began in her high squeak of a voice, "Does...does that mean this happens often?" Her voice rose as she continued in her sentence, ending in a full-out squeak.

Charlie let out a low, amused chuckle.

"Define often." He began in a joking tone, "If you mean at least once a day, then yup, it definitely happens real often." She must be a true daredevil if she enjoys freaking out animals

three times her size to the point of a stampede. Either that or she was completely insane. I was betting on the first one, though, partially because she didn't look insane in the slightest

when she was running down that hill. Actually, the only word that could describe her when she was in that one moment was beautiful.

I was deep in thought about Isabella when I heard a small, low, cracking sound. Suddenly, a baby water buffalo came limping down the hill, making that awful sound. Charlie and Renee

immediately went into action. "Get the bandages and antiseptic," he barked out orders for Alice and I to follow as he and Renee raced over to the baby animal.

"Um... okay. Got it." I turned to Alice, "Um. Where exactly are the bandages and antiseptic?" I asked in an unsure tone. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well, I don't know, Eddie." She started in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe, and I'm just spit-balling here, they're in the veterinary clinic." I stuck my tongue out at her. I know, I was mature. She

gave me a smirk and turned on her heel, running towards the clinic. I followed her in, racing in front of her.

"Antiseptic. Bandages. Antiseptic. Bandages." I repeated to myself, trying to ensure it was in my memory. We quickly opened the door to the back of the office and into the area where

they keep all the animals and equipment. I was surprised to see Isabella in the middle of the room, sitting on a diagnostic table, with Amira at her feet. She was holding a thick, large

book with a leather cover. She looked so deep in concentration, so deep in the world of her book. Her pet gave a low growl in greeting (At least, I hope it was in greeting.) as we entered

the room. Bella whipped her head up and gave a startled gasp, clutching her heart and nearly dropping her book in the process.

"Gosh, you scared me!" she exclaimed while catching her breath.

"Sorry, but your parents said we needed to get antiseptic and bandages. Like right now." I said in a small voice that I had almost never used before. It meant I was nervous and I knew

why. I was afraid I would mess up and look like an idiot in front of this beautiful, adventurous girl. I rubbed the back of my neck as Alice added on to my recent statement.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked in a friendly voice, smiling apologetically for interrupting her book. Bella immediately kicked in to vet-mode.

"Of course, what's wrong?" A crease formed in her brow as she gracefully dashed throughout the room, gathering the few supplies we needed and placing them in a plastic carrier. Amira

looked confused, her eyes following Bella as she gathered the items. She swiftly brought the container over to me. Our hands brushed as she swapped it into my hands. I could swear I

felt an electric pulse as we touched, almost like a shock, but not an unpleasant one.

"I think one of the baby buffaloes from that herd got left behind. It looked like its leg was hurt pretty bad." Her look of concern morphed into guilt and she raced swiftly out the door,

yelling for us to hurry up. Amira loyally followed next to her. Isabella made it to her parents and the animal long before we did, and had already assessed the injury when we arrived with

the supplies. The baby water buffalo was laying on it's side, breathing heavily out of its nostrils. It had a large cut on its front left leg and smaller ones all over the front half of its body.

She completely took over the creature's care, telling her parents they could go back to the clinic and look after the other animals and that she could take care of this one. They looked

slightly unsure, but still agreed and slowly walked back to their clinic.

Isabella's face turned completely caring and motherly when she looked back at the poor baby creature. She slowly stroked it's back, an area where there were no cuts, and whispered

softly to it in a melodic, soothing voice. She took one of the bandages and slowly soaked up blood that stained its fur. "Can one of you please bring me the antiseptic?" she asked with

the same comforting, musical voice that she was using to soothe the injured animal. I held the container out to Alice and she picked the plastic tube of antiseptic out of it, handing the

bottle to Isabella. She opened it with the swift care of a professional, and squeezed some onto her finger. She slowly rubbed some onto the large cut on the animal's leg, still whispering

soothing words to it. It's eyes went crazed and it began to move its legs the smallest amount, but Isabella's caring voice comforted it, and it slowly relaxed once again as she continued

to rub the antiseptic on the small cuts splattered on its coat. "Bandages now, please," she asked, finishing adding antiseptic to the last small laceration.

I handed her the gauze from the basket and she slowly wrapped them around the baby buffalo's leg, petting it's torn fur while she did. She wrapped it with quick, easy movement around

the leg, and finished in a matter of minutes. She grabbed a thick chuck of grass from nearby her and slowly stood up, waving it in front of the nostrils of the animal as she did. It slowly

unbent one leg, then the other, then the other, and it finally put pressure on its injured leg without wobbling. It followed her, as did me and Alice, as she slowly led it out to the stables

near the front of the mansion's grounds. She led it into the large, forest-green stable and Alice and I stared in awe at the amazing array of animals who housed it. There was even an

elephant with only one tusk near the middle of the stable.

Sometime during the time that I was completely zoned out from astonishment, Bella had led the baby into one of the many stalls and closed the door. She filled out a paper on the gate of

the stall with the food and treatment it should be given and laughed as she saw both of us staring at the elephant.

"His name is Benji." she said with a gorgeous white smile. I turned to her and realized that I was smiling too, probably like an idiot. Alice walked over to Benji to get a closer look.

"Benji the elephant, I like it." I joked. Isabella laughed out a gorgeous peal of bells, that was absoluely contagious. I chuckled.

"That was really impressive, by the way." I complimented truthfully. Though a better word would be astounding, entrancing, or absolutely amazing, but I figured that would sound... well...

a little creepy.

"Well thank you, but I had to help. It was my fault in the first place." she said, looking sadly at the ground near the end of her sentence.

"How was it your fault? I mean, sure, you started the stampede, but that had probably happened before it started." I said, feeling sad simply because she felt bad.

"No, those scratch marks were hoof marks. I would suppose that some of the herd went so crazy because of Amira and my yelling that they trampeled her while trying to get away." she

stated solemnly. I was amazed by her knowledge and just... her. I was simply amazed by her. She was beautiful smart, adventurous, and she cared. What more could she be? I had a

weird feeling that I would find out soon what else she could be... I just really hope that's a good feeling.

**APOV:**

**FINALLY got this chapter! FINALLY got a new laptop. Sorry if it doesn't fit exactly with the other chapter. Its been so long since I wrote for this story, but I hope you like this chappie anyway! Thanks for reading! READ, REVIEW, AND FAVE PLEASE! THANKS!:)))**


End file.
